


Not Tired Anymore

by tellingtouch



Series: Hosie Tease and Please [4]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), hosie - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hosie, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellingtouch/pseuds/tellingtouch
Summary: Hope was tired until she walked in and found Josie on her bed.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Hosie Tease and Please [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808494
Comments: 9
Kudos: 114





	Not Tired Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> This is for #RVNthorne! I made a deal and she kept her end so this story is what I promised on my end.
> 
> Hope that you enjoy!

Hope was tired from a long day and just wanted to pass out. She had been on patrol for the last eight hours. All she wanted to do was to get to her room where her soft bed was waiting for her. She had just reached the door to her room when she heard a noise coming from inside. She thought that it sounded familiar, yet she couldn’t place what it was, and she knew that she had locked the door before leaving.

She looked around to ensure that there was no one in the hallway and no one behind her to attack. She cautiously opened the door and what she saw woke her up in an instant. What Hope saw in front of her had her mouth instantly watering and her eyes bulging.

What she saw was Josie, laying on their bed completely naked. Her legs were spread wide open and bent upward. One hand was currently massaging her breasts as the other was between her thighs in her sweetest spot. The brunette was rubbing hard circles on her clit.

Hope rushed to close the door. She didn’t want anyone but herself to see her girl pleasuring herself. She quickly threw up a silencing spell to ensure that no one was going to hear anything either.

“Oh Hope! Fuck! Yes baby, right there!”

With one final flick of her wrist, Josie sent herself tumbling over the edge as her orgasm rocked her body and she came with a quite moan.

While she lay there, catching her breath, Hope walked over to the bed and slipped Josie’s fingers into her mouth. She took the time to suck them clean. Licking each digit to make sure that she didn’t miss any of those wonderful juices coating her loves fingers.

“Hope! When did you get her?”

“About a minute before you came all over your own hand. Just enough to turn me on, wake me up, and leave me with a strong desire to take you where you lay!”

“Then do it. I have been so horny without you. I need you so bad Hope! Right now. I need you in me. I need you to claim me.”

Hope was momentarily shocked at the wanton way that Josie was begging for her. Then, she realized that Josie had entered her cycle. The only time that she was ever this needy was at the start of her cycle. For three days Josie was constantly turned on. Not that hope would ever complain about it mind you. She had to admit, she was never as thankful for her increased tribrid stamina as she was in these three days of the month.

“Oh baby, don’t you worry. I’m going to take care of you.”

“Yes, Hope, please.”

“How do you want it? Do you want my fingers and tongue? Or do you want our favorite toy?”

“Please, I want the toy. I need to be stuffed. I want you fuck me now!”

Hope smirked. She knew that Josie only really liked the toy during this time of the month. Josie’s cycles were the whole reason that they got the toy in the first place. It was the extra length that allowed Hope to do so much more and fill her while freeing her hands.

Walking to the bedside drawer, Hope took out the strap on that she had spelled for Josie specifically. This came about because Josie always hated that when she got like this; Hope usually didn’t get to cum or at least not often. She wanted a way for both of them to get pleasure, but Josie was usually in a sex crazed fog.

So, Hope’s solution was to reach out to her Uncle Kol. Normally she would have gone to Aunt Freya, but Kol was less likely to pass out when he found out that Hope was having sex. Freya would have had a heart attack. Kol helped her out with a spell that he has learned back in the forties. It allowed Hope to feel everything as if the strap on was a real part of her anatomy.

Stripping down fast, Hope attached the strap on to the harness and quickly slipped it on with practiced ease. She took the strap on and started a slow stroke to activate the spell. Once she could feel it and feel herself building to be ready for her love.

“I’m going to fill you up baby. You ready for me?”

“Yes! I’m so ready for you. I’m dripping wet waiting for you.”

“Do you want soft and slow or hard and fast?”

“Oh God Hope. I want to go slow and take our time, but I feel like I need you to pound me first. I’m so fucking wet and I just need you so much.”

Hope steps up to her girl and climbs on top of her. She takes the strap on and lines it up with her entrance and quickly in one motion shoves it into her until their thighs meet.

“Fuck yes Hope! Just like that!”

Hope pulled back and then started a grueling pace. She was going fast and hard just like she knew Josie needed right now. Josie for her part, was thrusting meeting each of Hope’s thrusts. It felt amazing being buried in Josie like this. She leaned in and kissed her. Letting her tongue battle with Josie’s for a minute before pushing a bit more to win. She savored every inch of Josie’s mouth. Just as warm and wet as her pussy was.

“Fuck Hope, yess baby! I’m so close!”

Knowing that Josie would cum in a moment, Hope bent her head to Josie’s neck and kissed her on the pulse point before biting down. Not enough to break the skin, but enough to let Josie know who she belonged to.

“Hoooopeeeeee!”

With a final yell, Josie reached her orgasm and arched off the bed.

Giving Josie just a few moments to recover, the younger girl wasn’t done yet and Hope knew it.

“Ready for round two, or should I say round three since you started without me?”

“Yes, please! I need more, I’m still so wet and my pussy needs you so much!”

Hope climbed off Josie. Hope still hadn’t reached her first orgasm, but usually when Josie was in her cycle, Hope would try to hold herself back until the end.

“On all fours baby. I’m going to fill you!”

“Yes, fuck Hope! Fill me!”

Josie was quick to turn over and to get in position. She stuck her ass in the air a bit rubbing backwards to help Hope line up with her pussy. She knew that Hope loved it when she did this. It turned the older girl on and even though Josie was sex crazed, she still wanted her girl to feel good too.

“Josie, yes baby, push back and take my cock!”

“Mmmmm, fuck Hope yes!”

Josie pushed herself back and took all of Hope into herself. The feeling of Hope at this angel was enough to send shockwaves of pleasure into Josie core without her even moving. She was shaking from the mere fullness. She loved this because of the places that Hope could reach with this angle.

Hope started a slower pace than before. She was rocking her hips back and forth. Gliding in and out of Josie’s core. Bending over the brunette, Hope used one hand to pinch her nipples and massage her breast, while the other to work on her clit.

“Oh Hope, yes, harder. Pinch them!”

Josie was trying to slam herself back onto the strap on as Hope was holding back. She needed her to let loose. She needed more than this. She knew what buttons she needed to push.

She sat up on to her knees and pushed back on Hope. She got Hope onto her back and she was now riding her Hope, facing away still. Hope’s hands were still going.

The hand that had been pinching her breast had come down to smack her ass and then rested on her hip helping the brunette to grind down harder. Hope could feel her orgasm building as Josie was starting to pant harder.

“Fuck Hope! I’m so close. I need just a little more.”

Hope started to pound with a little extra strength and Josie thrusted down. The older girl’s fingers were circling faster than most vibrators could on her love clit.

“Cum for me Josie! Coat my cock!”

That was the last thing Josie needed. She came so hard.

“Fuuucccckkkk! Hoooopppeeee!”

Josie fell backwards into Hope’s waiting arms panting. She was starting to slowly come down to the point where she could think again, but she still felt the need. She knew she needed at least one more orgasm and Hope was still holding back.

Sitting up without letting Hope pull out of her, Josie moved her legs slowly. First bringing her right leg forward and then her left leg back. She grabbed onto Hopes hips to help pull her center down and continued to turn around to face Hope while straddling her.

Josie leaned forward and started to slowly roll her hips. She wasn’t lifting off of Hope at all. She wanted Hope to feel her wetness spreading on her. She knew that Hope could feel her wetness coating her core as well as her shaft and the smell drove the tribrid crazy.

It wasn’t long before Hope was sitting up and crashing her lips into Josie’s. She kissed her like she wanted to devourer her. She kissed her like she was the air that she breathed.

Hope pressed their breast together. They could both feel their harden nipples rubbing together. Ask Hope kissed down Josie’s neck and left little bites and sucked at a few key locations, the other girl let out a series of filthy moans.

Hope was now raising her hips in a pounding rhythm as she held Josie in her arms, helping the taller girl to pound downwards to meet her thrust for thrust.

“Josie, I’m close. I’m not going to be able to hold it together much longer.”

“Oh Hope, I’m right there. I’m with you. I want to cum with you.”

Josie leaned down and kissed her girl again. She started to speed up her thrusts to bring them both to their release. Her walls were fluttering around the strap on and Hope could feel it. With on final hard push, Hope cried out her release.

“Jossssssiiiiieeeeee! Fuck yes!”

“Hooooopppeee!”

Both girls collapsed in a pile on the bed completely exhausted. Josie wasn’t able to move an inch and Hope was panting hard.

“Damn, that was amazing Jo.”

Josie just nodded her head. Too weak to speak of move much. She just lay there cuddled into Hope, soaking up her warmth and breathing her in.

Hope slowly pulled out of Josie and threw the strap on onto the floor. She would deal with it later. Right now, she needed to sleep.

Using the last of her energy, Hope lifted Josie and pulled them both to the top of the bed and tucked both her and her girlfriend in under the warmth of the covers.

“I love you Josie.”

“I love you too. Sleep now.”

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Should I keep doing these ones shots? Do you like the series?


End file.
